The Phantom of The Precinct
by Ellie White
Summary: Entry of Round 1 of the LJ abc las Challange with the prompt: Diners, Drive-In, Dives Disclaimer: Not my playground, just playing in the sandbox...


"That wondrous day we wait so anxiously for every year has come 'round to welcome us, once again!"

Kate Beckett turned from her computer screen, mostly annoyed and yet slightly amused, to find her shadow, Richard Castle, hovering over her with two cups of professionally brewed coffee and sporting a Cheshire grin.

"You're finally taking the day off?" she smirked.

Castle gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart and dropping his jaw in mock outrage earning him an eye roll from the detective. "Sticks and stones, KB…"

"…will be physically thrown at you if you don't hand over the coffee," she threatened.

Not sure if she'd actually follow through, he hesitantly set it on the desk.

She shook her head slightly. "Out with it, Castle, or I'll throw you in Interrogation."

'Throw me into the Interrogation Room? That almost sounded…promising', he thought.

"And then what?" he quirked his right brow in a slight leer.

Ignoring the blush threatening to don her cheeks and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, she flashed him a devious half smile. "Nothing pleasant, I assure you."

The look on her face both frightened and aroused him. Clearing his throat, he handed her an envelope. "It's an invitation," he went on to explain as she searched the outside of it as if it were evidence, "I hope you can make it. It's going to be great!"

"Another book signing, Castle?" she asked, expecting it to be exactly that.

"Just open it!" he insisted.

She sighed. "It better not be another Nikki Heat photo shoot request!" She peeled it open and turned it over to view the front. "I am not posing like a Playboy bunny for your sex-crazed, obsess-"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What is this?"

He noticed immediately that even though her voice held its same steely tone, the sparkle of amazement that lit her eyes was definitely new.

"It's an invitation to a special showing of The Phantom of the Opera. The newest movie version, though. While I appreciate the original in all its complete silence and subtitles, I find that while the music makes the movie, Mr. Butler makes the Phantom. "

"It's tonight?"

"I know it's short notice, but if you say yes, everything else will simply fall into place."

She read over the words that looked written in calligraphy by hand. "It says here 'Dress appropriately in character.'" She glanced over at him expectantly. "Care to elaborate?"

"Everyone who attends is assigned a character from the movie and at the end of the showing, we walk the stage and bow in costume to the man who brought it to life and then blend into the crowd to mingle with the others."

"Wait a minute…the man who brought it to life?"

"Andrew Lloyd Webber," Castle replied with a nod. He felt his grin grow as Kate's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Andrew Lloyd Webber?" she said in stunned disbelief, making sure she heard him right.

"The one and only."

"And you two…know each other?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

She snorted. "Which do you play together, poker or golf?"

"Neither," he puffed out his chest smugly, "Andy happens to be a fan."

His nickname for the man earned him another eye roll. "Who isn't?"

He looked at her, hopeful. "So, will you do me the honor of joining me?"

"I dunno, Castle…"

Rick bowed his head, stuck out his lower lip and looked up at her through his eyelashes. "Please…Kate?"

'Crap, he used my first name,' Beckett thought, 'he's pulling all the stops out on this one.' She was lying to herself, telling herself that her name falling so pleadingly from his lips had no effect on her and that her knees did not suddenly feel as feeble as they seemed.

She thought long and hard about this decision between what her annoyingly strict subconscious told her and what she really wanted. She decided to follow her heart. "What time should I be there?"

"Really?" he sounded shocked.

"Time, Castle…"

"I'll pick you up at 7," he clapped his hands together in a single celebratory gesture. "This is going to be awesome!" Beckett watched in amusement as he grabbed his cup of coffee and practically skipped to the elevator.

"Wait, Castle!" she yelled, jumping from her seat. "Who am I supposed to be?"

If he heard her question, he didn't answer with anything more than a smirk as the elevator doors closed.

Later that night, Beckett had gone home to shower and get ready. She had no idea what to wear and was beyond thankful when a knock came at the door. When she answered, she found a woman holding a makeup case and a garment bag. Castle had hired the makeup artist from the movie to pamper Kate, and with it came the original wedding dress, worn by "Christine" herself.

An hour later, she took her first glance into the mirror and was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was curled and donned white roses through out her wavy locks. She thanked the artist and attempted to tip her before she walked out the door, but she declined, saying, "Mr. Castle has already paid me generously. Thank you."

She picked up her phone and called him.

"_Milady."_

She grinned madly at the way he answered, knowing he'd never see it. "I've been dressed and pampered."

"And?"

"And I feel like Victorian Barbie," she replied as another knock sounded at her door. "Now who's that?"

"Were you expecting any suitors?" he asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"Yeah, my handsome Raul."

Opening the door, she found Castle on the other side dressed in Phantom attire.

"Raul?" he scoffed in disappointment.

"Isn't there one?"

"Probably, but I didn't invite anyone but you, Kate."

She smiled. "Good. This better not be a dive you're taking me to, Castle."

He grinned mischievously. "Classier… It's at an old drive-in."

"What?" she shrieked.

He laughed. "Just kidding."


End file.
